


Relax, My Love

by BunnyFair



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Lara was often overworked and let herself go too long without a proper chance to relax. Thankfully her girlfriend's there to help her.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Relax, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfyQueen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQueen27/gifts).



Lara laid down on her stomach on the soft table, sliding under the sheet and resting her head on the circular cushion. The lights were dimmed and the curtains were drawn close. Around the room, several candles were lit, giving the room a soft glow and filling the air with soft scents.

It wasn't exactly her idea; Seraphina had insisted that she relax for once and get a proper massage. She'd given in after some pleading and Seraphina set it up to be within the privacy of her own home. All Lara needed to do was show up and truly relax.

She heard the door open and close again, bare feet walking across the floor. She stiffened when the sheet was lifted and folded back before slowly relaxing when it was smoothed down over her lower back. She closed her eyes as a bottle cap was opened and hands rubbed together, warming the oil between them.

The soft hands started on her shoulders, rubbing the warm scented oil across her tense shoulders. They gently massaged her shoulders, slowly working out the tension and coaxing her to relax.

After several long minutes of warm, oily hands massaging her back and shoulders, the sheet was unfolded and refolded to cover her upper thighs.

She shivered slightly at the breeze and silently cursed herself for going commando. It was a habit that she'd yet to break. Even the soft cotton panties felt unusual and she'd end up tossing them off to be forgotten. Perhaps this was the one time she should've suffered through them.

Her silent massuese massaged her feet and toes before slowly working their way up. Up her calfs, behind her knees, to her lower thighs.

The very edges of their fingertips dipped under the sheet and she forced herself to stay still. They slowly moved to her inner thighs and she stiffened slightly. They continued massaging, their thumbs rubbing in small circles and coaxing her to relax despite their dangerously close touch.

She slowly relaxed as their touch stayed just under the edge of the sheet and felt herself dozing ever so slightly when they started back down her legs. The oil smelled very pleasant and made her skin indescribably soft. Their hands were absolutely fantastic, coaxing out all the tension and encouraging her to relax without saying a single word.

As they massaged her thighs through the sheet, right under her ass, she honestly felt herself getting turned on a bit. The room was comfortably warm and their touch was oh so soft. Not to mention their fingertips on her inner thighs.

Okay, maybe she was a bit overworked and Seraphina was right, she needed to relax and stop sleeping at her desk. Maybe.

She blinked when their hands stopped fully. "It's time for you to roll over."

She pushed herself up at the familar voice and smiled widely at Seraphina, who was rubbing more oil on her hands. "You!"

Seraphina smiled, holding her hands up in defense. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise. I do need you to roll over, though."

Lara moved over to lay on her back, already feeling significantly less shy. She settled back, the sheet still only covering her lower parts. "You're very good at this, how long have you been practicing?"

Seraphina leaned over to massage her shoulders. "A few weeks. I can't do anything too advanced at home, but a simple one like this isn't an issue."

Lara let out a slow breath as Seraphina slid her thumbs along her collar. "You're right, I really do need to relax more often. Maybe we can look at some spa trips? For the both of us next time."

Seraphina nodded and slowly moved away to massage down her toned arms. "That would be nice. Now, hush, you're supposed to be relaxing."

Lara giggled softly and closed her eyes, slowly relaxing. She smiled softly, feeling Seraphina's warm hands chase the tension away with every movement of her fingertips. She relaxed her hands as they, too, were massaged and curled this way and that.

Seraphina glanced down at Lara and smiled softly, sliding her hands to her collar and gently massaging around the base of her neck. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Lara's lightly.

Lara hummed softly, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She slowly moved her arms and slid them around Seraphina's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Seraphina braced one arm against the table and slid her hand down to gently tease Lara's nipple. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and mumbled, "Why don't I really take care of you?"

Lara gasped softly and arched up. "I think that sounds wonderful."

Seraphina smiled and pressed her lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Lara returned the kiss and tightened her grip on Seraphina's shoulders, arching into her and rubbing her nipples against her cotton shirt. Seraphina slid her leg between hers and pressed close, grinding her thigh against her.

Lara moaned softly and slid her hands down, bunching up her shirt. She tugged at it and moved her hips, grinding against that soft thigh between her legs. Her sheet had slid off somewhere, forgotten on the floor.

Seraphina pulled away and licked her lip, tossing her shirt off. She ducked her head down and lightly kissed and nipped along Lara's neck. Lara moaned softly near her ear, resting her head back on the cushion.

Seraphina smiled against her and continued gently teasing her nipples and squeezing her small breasts. Lara arched into her warm hands, the oil lingering on her hands making her skin feel softer. Seraphina kissed and nipped and nibbled on her collar.

Lara panted softly and continued grinding against her thigh. She rubbed Seraphina's hips, nudging her up to lightly kiss her. Seraphina returned the soft kiss and slowly pulled away before standing up from the table.

Lara sat up on her elbows and tilted her head. "What are you up to?"

Seraphina smiled at her and pulled a chair over, grabbing her thighs. "Come to the edge."

Lara moved down the table to let her legs dangle off it, spreading her legs.

Seraphina kissed her thighs and slid her hands up to her hips, gently massaging them. She leaned in and gently nipped at her inner thighs. She nipped and teased at the lean thighs, knowing how much muscle that lingered underneath.

Gently massaging those wonderful thighs, she ducked her head down. Lara tangled her fingers in her hair and moaned softly as Seraphina started licking her wet pussy. Lara arched up as Seraphina flicked her tongue over her clit, tightening her grip on her hair.

Seraphina hummed softly and latched her lips around her clit, gently massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. She held her hips and hummed, keeping her lips around her clit.

Lara moaned loudly as pleasure ran up her spine and arched up, gripping the edge of the table in one hand and her hair in the other. She tightened her thighs around her head and squirmed as she swiftly came, feeling Seraphina lap it up.

Seraphina lapped it up and worked her back over two more times, feeling those thighs clench around her head. She slowed her licks and glanced up, seeing Lara slumped back on the table. She slowly pulled away and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before kissing her inner thigh.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Lara simply hummed in response, a small smile on her face and her eyes closed.

Seraphina giggled softly and leaned up to kiss her, gently squeezing her hips.

Lara hummed into the soft kiss and lazily hugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I did need that. Thank you, love."

Seraphina smiled softly, hugging her waist. "Anything for you, my love."


End file.
